


You Bring Me Closer to God

by grlkat



Series: Little Taste of Heaven Masterlist [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blasphemy, Clothing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Priests, Religion Kink, Underage - Freeform, priest!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlkat/pseuds/grlkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam, I was asking for help with my homily, not help with…of this nature,” Michael murmured even as he turned to accept Adam’s arms around his waist.</p>
<p>In which Adam is more than glad to help Michael with other issues and then gets a surprise at the end of it.<br/>Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring Me Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Val, aka Tony-Stark-Is-A-Robot.
> 
> Timestamp to LToH, set when Adam is 17, over the age of consent in Minnesota.

“You are not far from the kingdom of God.”

Was it bad that Adam had automatically thought of ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails when he’d heard that line?

“Really now, Adam,” Michael said firmly, giving him a look. The blond grinned cheekily and rose from the front pew, ignoring how people normally didn’t go up into the sanctuary, and stood with Michael by the podium.

“I think they’ve got the right idea, Father,” Adam said, defending the song that they both knew was most definitely not okay to mention in a church. 

They were lucky it was empty then.

“Adam, I was asking for help with my homily, not help with…of this nature,” Michael murmured even as he turned to accept Adam’s arms around his waist. The teenager grinned at his priest and tugged him towards the table, glancing back as he jumped on it gracefully. Michael’s gray eyes narrowed minutely, his focus shifting from scripture to the matter at hand.

“I’m sure knowing me in the biblical sense is alright, Father.”

“You really should come up with better ways to convince me, Adam,” Michael answered, voice low as he stood between Adam’s legs, his calloused hands rubbing the teenager’s denim-clad thighs absently, causing shudders to travel up Adam’s spine. He trailed his own fingers faintly up Michael’s arms to lace them behind the older man’s neck and then bring down his best for a kiss. 

Both groaned into it softly, the pressure of their lips against each other firm, their hands tightening their grips. Suddenly, Michael moved his hands to Adam’s belt, undoing it with quick flicks of his wrists to pop the button on his jeans and yank them down to Adam’s knees. The blond let a small needy noise escape as his erection hit the cool air of the church and Michael choked back a moan of his own.

“Good Lord, Adam,” Michael murmured, thrown off by how Adam wasn’t wearing underwear. The blond smirked as he leaned back on his hands, his bottom lip trapped under his teeth as he rolled his hips towards the other man.

“Why waste time?” He asked, cheeks pink as Michael gave him a heated look before coming in for another kiss. 

This time, Michael took no time in being gentle, instead making his way into Adam’s mouth, taking full advantage of the blond’s parted lips, relishing the small sounds Adam made, little signs of enjoyment that Michael wanted to hear louder. Michael pulled up Adam’s shirt, tossing it towards his chair before making his way down Adam’s neck and chest with his lips and teeth, nipping at his sensitive skin and then licking over the small angry bites. He made time to swirl his tongue over Adam’s nipples, slowed down even as Adam began to make choked off sounds just to hear them for longer, as he made his way down Adam’s body. 

“O-Oh God, Michael,” Adam groaned out as Michael flicked his tongue across the head of his cock suddenly, hips bucking up for more. He laughed and repeated the motion, gray eyes locked on Adam’s flushed face.

“If you insist on praying, Adam, I might just stop,” Michael joked, mouthing at the tip before pulling off with a pop. The blond gave him a petulant look before licking his lips quickly.

“You know you want to fuck me just as much as I want you to.”

“….Noted.”

Michael finally took Adam into his mouth, inching his way down until he swallowed as much of him as he could. Adam would forever deny the high-pitched keen he let out but Michael’s moan around his dick definitely was something to remember. He hadn’t even bothered to unbutton his shirt and here he was, sucking down on the teenager like nothing.

It should’ve given Adam a complex but instead, being mostly naked while Michael still had on his button-down and slacks was very much a turn-on.

As if he wasn’t going to Hell already.

Adam didn’t last long, he never did when Michael was as hungry for it as he was, and he was only able to enjoy the hot wet suction of Michael’s mouth for a few more moments before shooting his load with a deep moan, his fingers curling spastically in Michael’s dark hair. Michael swallowed it down with almost a thankful moan, his tongue pressing against the bottom of Adam’s cock as if to wring more out of him, and then finished him up with a final suck at the head for any leftovers. 

“Oh God….” Adam groaned, panting as he trembled from orgasm. Michael chuckled before standing up, his hands finally moving to his own pants.

“You know you’re not supposed to take the Lord’s name in vain, Adam.”

“…Seriously?” Adam asked, almost incredulous even though he knew Michael was still a stickler for certain rules. 

“Do it again, and you’ll see what happens.” The older man arched an eyebrow at him before reaching out, giving Adam’s dick a weak tug so that he would finally get off the table and unto his knees in front of him as he sat down in his chair. The blond complied easily, twitching as he tried to get hard again, but waited almost patiently for Michael to pull himself out from his opened pants. He never bothered to lower them more than necessary, only gave Adam access to what he wanted to give and nothing else, something that made the blond feel just that more dirty about all this. He tugged at himself leisurely, mesmerizing Adam until he suddenly pressed the head of his cock against Adam’s lips.

“Did you want this?” Michael asked, voice rough as Adam’s tongue darted out to swipe at Michael as he passed. The blond braced his hands on the arms of the chair, pulling himself just a bit as he opened his mouth wider, tongue moving over his lips again as he quietly nodded. The priest grinned before moving his other hand to take hold of Adam’s hair, grasp firm as he held Adam still, teasing him by moving his cock away from his lips and then closer before just brushing the head against Adam’s waiting tongue and allowing him to surge forward himself. The blond let out an obscene sound as he was finally allowed to really taste Michael, his arms trembling as he tried to control himself. “C’mon, Adam. Show me you really want it.”

The teenager let out a grateful noise Michael’s dick before swallowing him down, finally able to take all of him after the practice. The priest let his head tilt back against the chair, accepting the young man’s attention with a pleased sigh. Adam pressed his tongue around Michael just as the older man had done him but he always found himself more eager to just suck than anything else. His cheeks hollowed, his jaw and neck getting sore from how he moved up and down on Michael, the older man’s fingers flexing in his hair when he did something surprising.

It was no wonder Adam was getting hard again, benefit of youth notwithstanding.

He pulled back, panting on Michael’s dick, fisting himself and trying hard not to let out any embarrassing sounds as he looked up at Michael, cheeks flushed as he licked over his swollen lips.

“M-Michael….” The needy tone let Michael know exactly what was up and he quickly reached down, pulling Adam to his feet to yank off his jeans, not even bothering with his sneakers. The blond clambered onto Michael’s lap, eagerly pressing their lips together messily. Michael slipped a hand between their lips, making Adam lick over his fingers before nudging him unto his knees, returning to the kiss as he brushed over Adam’s hole. “Oh God!”

“W-What did I tell you, Adam?” Michael hissed, biting down on his lip as he found Adam already stretched and lubricated. The blond laughed, clenching around the man’s finger, and tried to keep himself up.

“A-About prepping or about swearing?”

“Swearing,” Michael muttered, licking his lips hungrily as he slipped two fingers into Adam with little resistance. “You can always prep before meeting me.”

“Y-You said….” Adam sucked in a large breath as Michael curled his fingers inside him, wanting hard to just shove down on them. “Y-You said not to.”

“Exactly.” Michael pulled out his fingers only to lick over them again, recoating them in saliva before using his clean hand to press down on Adam’s back, sticking his ass out even more while the blond tightened his hold around his neck. “You should do penance, Adam.”

“Right now?!”

“One Our Father,” Michael murmured, breath hot against Adam’s ear before he swiped his tongue across it. “Say it right and we can continue.”

“O-Oh come on….” Adam groaned before gasping in earnest as Michael pressed three fingers into him. The older man made an expectant noise and twisted his fingers a bit, earning another swear from Adam before he began the prayer. He stumbled over it a few times, messing up when Michael would curl his fingers or brush his free hand over his nipples, and instead of twenty seconds, Adam had been stuck for almost five minutes.

He was so hard he was leaking precome over Father Michael’s cock.

“You did so well, Adam,” he praised as the blond finally reached ‘Amen’, pulling his fingers out before picking him up easily and walking forward to the altar, sitting Adam on the table before tugging his legs, moving him so his ass was off. Adam grabbed himself behind the knees, pulling them apart but towards him, exposing himself to the older man. Michael blinked, almost surprised, before leaning down and swiping his tongue over the sensitive twitching hole, enjoying Adam’s surprised moan before lining himself up, teasing Adam again with the head of his cock before just pushing in. 

“Have mercy,” Adam muttered breathlessly, reaching out and grabbing Michael by the arms to hold on, trying to understand the near-brutal pace that the older man was setting up. The linen underneath him shifted with him as Michael pushed him on the table with his thrusts, the grip he had on his hips sure to leave bruises that Adam knew he didn’t want to heal. He tugged him off the table more and the change in angle was so drastic and perfect that Adam’s eyes rolled back, his gaze catching the sight of the saints and angels in the stained glass windows.

Maybe he should pray more.

Michael didn’t let up and Adam found himself closer to the edge just as quickly as when he had been getting sucked off. He wanted it to last though, he wanted to feel Michael for days after this, to have more marks and bruises than just the stray kisses and handprints he had now.

He needed it.

Michael murmured under his breath, words Adam couldn’t catch but seemed to make everything even more intense. It was too much, it was almost as if he were going to receive a revelation right there on the altar being fucked like an animal by his priest.

He wouldn’t have minded.

“Adam…. Adam…”

“Oh Lord….”

“Sacrifice….”

Sacrifice?

Adam blinked and found himself on his knees during mass, his mother by his side with her hands laced and her head bowed. The blond looked around and realized all at once that he’d just daydreamed all during Father Michael’s homily up until the blessing of the offerings. He looked back up to the altar with wide blue eyes, watching as Father Michael caught his eye in that second, the Body of Christ in his hand. Michael stumbled over the prayer, cheeks suddenly red, and he looked around so as to finish. Adam bowed his head, mind whirling as he tried to figure out how he’d managed to go through that whole time without drawing attention to himself. He felt his cheeks flush just as Michael’s had and he tried desperately to will away the erection straining his pants. 

As if he hadn’t been going to Hell before.


End file.
